A Cruel Fate
by Jewels46
Summary: Ginny Potter has been enjoying an exciting and brilliant Quidditch career over the past six years. However, the time has come for Ginny to hang up her broom and retire her Harpies game robes. She and Harry are ready to start a family, but since when have things ever gone smoothly for them?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just enjoy playing in JK Rowlings' sandbox.

Author's Notes: This is a plot bunny that just wouldn't leave me alone until I got it down on paper. Special thanks to my beta Spenser Hemmingway. This is my first story being posted on here, so constructive criticism is appreciated and very much encouraged. I have thick skin and the only way I'll improve is with honest reactions. Please read and review, but above all, enjoy!

A Cruel Fate

Ginny was sitting on the hard bench of the familiar Harpies locker room, and the smell of sweat permeated the air. It was strong, and would have most people gagging. Quidditch players, however, found it familiar and comforting. It reminded them of who they were, where they came from, and what they were capable of. Battles were fought on the pitch, fifty-feet in the air amidst a stadium of screaming fans and sports critics. They won and lost as a team.

Ginny sat there and took in the scene before her. The locker room was their sanctuary, and treated as such. Whatever happened within those four walls sealed by a door baring the revered Harpies Logo stayed there. Here, in their fortress of solitude, they were protected from the outside world. This is where they let go of their worries and prepared themselves mentally for the battle they would soon be flying into.

An athlete's life is often misconstrued. While most only see the fame and glamour that comes from being a star athlete, the reality is far different. Their personal lives are no longer their own as they are plastered over countless newspapers and magazines, providing gossip for some to judge, and allowing others to live vicariously through. Critics analyse every manoeuvre and decision made, to find fault under the microscope players are placed under. Between hours of daily dry land training and Quidditch drills, players push themselves to their limit and beyond, just to prove themselves and maintain their positions within their respective teams and in the league. Injuries were often ignored, as they sweat blood and tears, pushing through the pain. They do what they must to get the job done, because, at the end of the day, they love the game.

This had been Ginny Potter's life for the past six years. She loved it and wouldn't trade the experience for anything. The moment she had signed her pro contract and been presented with the Harpy game robes proudly displaying her name, had been one of the happiest of her life. She had trained hard to see her dream transpire. During the war, the only times Ginny had ever found peace was in the air and in Harry's arms. Those were the two places she belonged. With her marriage to Harry, and her stellar Quidditich career, Ginny had succeeded in making two of her three dreams happen. Soon she would fulfil the third one too.

The time spent in the locker room with her team before a game, always made her smile. It was when her teammates' quirkiness really shone, and their pre-game rituals were played out. Her gaze swept around the room taking in the scene before her. Her team captain, Gwenog Jones, was painstakingly craving another notch into the handle of her beater's bat before she would re-tape it. The notches represented each game she had played that season. Once she was finished with her bat, she would place it in it's holder on the wall and scratch a tally mark on the inside door of her locker. This is where she tracked each professional game she had ever played, in her career with the Harpies.

Gwenog's beating partner, Crystal Glass, sat exactly ten feet apart on the same bench. Her feet were tucked up and her legs were crossed in a meditative posture. With eyes closed, she shut the world out and searched for her inner peace. Her game robe hung directly behind her inside out, and would remain that way until the moment before she donned it.

Looking to her right at the adjacent wall to her beaters, Ginny saw Leah Davis, the Harpies Keeper. There with her yoga mat unfurled, she worked through her stretches and began her familiar routine of yoga poses, created to provide her maximum flexibility.

The Harpy Chasers all sat together in order of their original starting positions on the field. To Ginny's far left, Leanne Knight laid with her back on the floor, feet and legs up to her knees, propped on top of the bench with her head pointing towards the centre of the room. There she casually flipped through the pages as she read whatever novel had currently caught her fancy.

Between Leanne and Ginny, sat her sister-in-law Angelina, former Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and wife to the notorious George Weasley. She was completely naked except for the Bose headphones over her ears that pumped out tunes at an alarming decibel from the iPod occupying the bench beside her. Her eyes were closed and her head bobbing to the beat of the music was the only life she showed.

Their Seeker, Yaney Young's locker was directly across from the Chasers. Yaney couldn't stand any changes to her equipment or routine. She refused to wear new equipment, saying that she and her old stuff had been through a lot together. She found it more comfortable and didn't like the "feel" of the new equipment. Because of this, she was busy using her wand to mend her gear, which had to be done before every use.

Ginny's pre-game ritual was pretty tame compared to that of her teammates. Immediately upon arrival she would go for a jog around the pitch and then enter the locker room to stretch. She would change into the bottom half of her outfit and don the protective gear to the upper half of her body. There she would sit and think. Her thoughts were never on anything specific, just whatever came to her mind. As she sorted through her thoughts, she would organize them in her mind, filing them in an order and locking some away. This was her chance to remove outside distractions, because once she entered the pitch, her mind had to be completely on the game.

Her mind wandered to her memory of that morning, and a smile graced her face.

_The bright morning sun shining through the blinds of their bedroom window kissed her sleeping face and caused her to stir. _

_"Good morning, beautiful," Harry said as he stroked her soft cheek with his thumb and tucked a stray lock behind her ear. _

_Ginny lifted her head from his chest and leaned over to kiss him. What had started out as a simple kiss, deepened and Harry moaned deep into her mouth before slowly ending it. _

_"Mmmm, that was quite a greeting."_

_"I love waking up beside you, Harry. Nothing makes me happier." _

_"I know. I just wasn't sure how you'd be feeling today." _

_Ginny sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm not sure it's fully sunk in yet." _

_Harry tilted his head and regarded his wife closely. He casually ran his hand over her shoulder and down her arm, caressing them softly. "Gin, it's not too late to change your mind. You're in your prime, and if you're not ready, it's okay." _

_Ginny lifted a finger to cover his lips. "Shhhh, Harry. I'm ready. Playing Quidditch has been one of the most rewarding experiences of my life, and I'll treasure those memories forever, but Quidditch is my past and us having a family is my future." _

_Harry stared into the chocolate brown depths of her eyes and cupped her cheeks with both hands. "I just don't want you to regret anything, luv." _

_Ginny smiled. "I'm going to be twenty-four this summer. I've won more awards and broken more records in my six-year career than most players ever do. I accomplished what I set out to, and I have no regrets. I love you," Ginny kissed his right cheek, "I want to have a baby with you," she kissed his left cheek, "and I want to be a mum to the next generation of Potters to terrorize Hogwarts," Ginny finished as she kissed him on the mouth. _

_Harry grabbed her around the waist and flipped her over onto her back, covering her with his body. "Merlin, I love you, Ginny Potter," he said before catching her lips with his. _

_Harry was intoxicating, and Ginny relished every moment spent with him. When the kiss ended, Ginny caressed his face and ran her hands through his messy black hair. "I love you too, Harry. You've always supported me, and I couldn't have done it without you. The best decision I ever made was marrying you." _

_Harry turned his head and kissed her palm as he moved onto his side and propped his head up on one arm. "What do you think our children will look like?" _

_She bent down and kissed his chest before responding. "Well, I'm kind of hoping that at least one of our sons has messy black hair and gorgeous emerald eyes like his father." _

_Harry ran his hand up her side and stroked a finger across her nipple, relishing in her quick intake of breath, and smiled. "Well, I'm kind of hoping that at least one of our daughters has striking red hair, adorable freckles, and warm deep-brown eyes like her mother." _

_Ginny giggled. "You do realize I'm a Weasley and boys tend to run in the family. We might not have a girl." _

_"You're a Potter, and it's the man that determines a baby's sex. I'm very confident that my swimmers are up to the task of granting us children of both genders." His smile belied his indignation at the thought of not being capable of producing the daughter he secretly coveted. _

_Her smile grew as she stared at the man she loved. "And just how many children do you plan on producing, Mr Potter." _

_"Oh I don't know. A dozen sounds about right," he said as he leaned over and nipped her breast. _

_Ginny's eyebrow arched as she waited for him to lift his head and catch her eyes. "Discovered some way to carry them and birth them yourself, have you?"_

_The smile that stretched across his face was blinding. She loved seeing this fun, playful side of him. "Nope. I just figure that since the method we use to make babies happens to be one of our favourite pastimes, and we have six years experience heading in, that our results are bound to be spectacular." _

_Ginny laughed. Her mirth couldn't be contained, and it took a few moments to catch her breath. "How about we not set a number and just see how it goes?" She kissed him softly and pulled back before he could deepen it. "I love you, Harry. I'll give you as many children as you want. However, since we won't be starting that until tonight, I think another round of practice is in order." With that, Ginny pushed him onto his back and proceeded to demonstrate exactly what she meant. _

Ginny came out of her memory and smiled. In a few minutes she would be playing in the last professional Quidditch game of her career. Looking around, she noticed most of the girls were dressed and ready to go. She stroked the Harpy Talon and quickly pulled on her robe.

Before closing her locker door she looked at the photo spell-o-taped inside. It was of her and Harry cuddled up together under their tree at the Burrow. Ginny was straddling Harry's lap, with their noses almost touching as they stared into each other's eyes. Their eyes would close and they would lean in for a loving kiss, before breaking and rubbing cheeks as they separated. This was one of her favourite photos. Angelina had taken it while they were unaware and brought it in for Ginny. She had pinned it up in her locker and there it had remained ever since. Ginny kissed her finger and pressed it to the Harry in the photograph. This was the last of her pre-game rituals. Closing the door she turned around and walked over to join her team as they filed out of the changing room and into the corridor.

She stared at the faces of her teammates and took note of the hardened looks of determination they wore. This was the last time the team as they knew it would ever play together, and they were determined to go out on top. Today, they were playing for the cup. Gone were normal everyday women, replaced with warriors ready to battle for their prize.

Their opposition took to the field and the Harpies gripped their brooms and waited for the commentator to signal their entrance.

"Witches and wizards…put your hands together for your, HOLLYHEAD HARPIES!"

Seven streaks of green blurred onto the pitch and soared above the crowd. Immense cheers greeted their arrival from fans wearing their shirts and waving miniature Harpy flags proudly. There were the usually banners encouraging their favourite player, declaring their undying love, and even a couple of marriage proposals large and visible for all to see.

Ginny flew a few quick laps to warm up while the announcers were making the player introductions. She spotted her husband jogging up the stairs towards their box wearing his Harpies shirt with her name and number seven on the back. Merlin! She loved seeing him in that shirt. It fit him like second skin and showed off his fine attributes nicely. It was on her third lap around that she noticed the small Harpy merchandise bag in his hand and she rolled her eyes wondering what he could have possibly purchased, when she could receive most things at cost if not free. Freeing herself of thoughts of her husband, she flew over to her team to run a few light drills till game time.

"For those of you just joining us, I'm Garrett Tucker, and we're in for a real treat tonight folks. This is it, the big one, the match we wait all year to see, the cup FINAL! Visiting here in Holyhead, we have the underdog, the team whose season has seemed like a Cinderella story, the men in orange, your, Chudley CANNONS!

"You know this is a team that hasn't ranked above last place since before I was born, with only the die-hard fans daring to believe. Then in a surprise yet brilliant move at the beginning of the season, they sign Captain Oliver Wood, who has turned this team around by sheer perseverance, and strength of will. Who would have thought we would ever see the day that the Cannons played in a cup final? Certainly, not me.

"Defending the cup after six straight season titles is the beautiful and undefeated women of Holyhead, your very own, Holyhead HARPIES!" The stadium thundered, drowning out all sound, but the screams from devoted fans. Garrett took advantage of the reprieve to wet his already parched throat and continued. "The Harpies have had a phenomenal season mostly attributed to the tight training schedule instilled by Captain Gwenog Jones; however, having the chasing talents of Potter and Weasley certainly can't hurt either.

"Potter has had a stellar career with the Harpies, breaking every scoring title held in the league, voted most valuable player four years running, and voted number one Fan's Choice for five consecutive years. She has been all but unstoppable.

"Combine Potter with the talents of teammate and sister-in-law, Angelina Weasley, and you have an offensive nightmare for their opposition. Weasley is currently ranked in the top five for league scoring, and is second only to Potter in league points.

"The shock of the season occurred earlier this month when out of nowhere, Potter announced her retirement from the sport at the end of this season. The announcement left many fans devastated and wondering what could possibly be going through Potter's mind when she decided to retire while still in her prime and at the peak of her career.

"The questions fans have to be asking themselves now though, is if the Harpies winning streak will end with Potter's retirement, and how Weasley will handle the loss of Potter in their defensive line up next season?

"Oddly enough, we have three ex-Gryffindor Quidditch Captains on the pitch today, and it will be interesting to see how the unstoppable force of Potter and Weasley, measure up to the unmovable, Oliver Wood.

"Is that Harry Potter? Merlin, it is! Hold on a moment, folks. Let's see if I can get Mr Potter to give us his thoughts before today's match." Garrett cancelled his Sonorus charm and hastened out the door of the commentator's box. "Mr Potter! Mr Potter, would you mind sparing me a few moments to discuss today's match predictions, and your thoughts on your wife's announcement to retire from Quidditch?"

"Umm, yeah sure, I guess, just for a moment though. Quidditch players are a superstitious lot, and I can't have my wife thrown off her game just because I'm not in my seat at the beginning of the match," Harry said with a chuckle as he followed Garrett Tucker back into the box.

"Mr Potter what are your thoughts on what we can expect to see tonight, and who do you see coming out on top?"

"The Cannons have had an amazing comeback season and if one were to listen to my brother-in-law, Ron, they have the cup in the bag." Boos from the crowd greeted this announcement. "However…I try not to EVER listen to Ron in regard to Quidditch, so I say that the Harpies are keeping the cup in Holyhead where it belongs. These women have worked harder than anyone I know to get where they are. It's not just one or two players working out there. They win because they play as team, support one another as a family, and none of them know the meaning of the word, defeat."

"Any thoughts on Oliver Wood and the success the Cannons achieved through his captaincy?"

"Oliver Wood, was the best Quidditch Captain, Gryffindor has ever had. I speak from experience when I say that he has the uncanny ability to inspire greatness. He motivates and propels a player to their true potential. The season that the Cannons experienced this year only happened because Oliver Wood made it happen."

"Mr Potter, certain sports critics have insinuated that ultimatums where made between you and the missus, which forced her into an early retirement."

Harry snorted. "Garrett, have you ever met my wife?" he asked incredulously. "Anyone that knows her will tell you that no one can force Ginny to do anything. She is her own witch and makes her own decisions. I have always supported her and will continue to support her with whatever she decides to do in life. It just goes to show you how utterly ridiculous some sports critics can be to resort to made-up, mindless gossip. The sport loses its integrity when it starts to sound more like Romilda Vane's Gossip Column."

"What would you say, Mr Potter, to those that suggest she is selfishly abandoning the sport and her team?"

"Ginny doesn't owe the sport anything else, and the team understands her decision and is behind her. She gave the game six years of her life, but she's ready to close that chapter and move on. She wants a family…we both do. Quidditch is unfortunately one of those sports that make it extremely difficult, if not impossible, for a female player to be a mum and an athlete. This is especially true if she happens to be one of the top players in the league and aims to stay there. It's a full-time job and dangerous to boot. That's not the kind of mum Ginny wants to be. When we have children, she wants to be there to see them hit all their milestones, not thousands of miles away missing out on watching them grow up. Ginny's the kind of woman that would grow to resent anything that took her away from her family. She's an all or nothing kind of witch."

"The bag in your hand piqued my curiosity. Would you mind sharing with me what you purchased from the Harpies stand, Mr Potter?"

Harry smiled and his face lit up in excitement. "Sure, I don't mind at all." He opened the bag and carefully pulled out a Harpy onesie, with Potter across the back. He held it up for Garrett to see. "I can't have my first born child not sporting Harpy merchandise, can I?"

"So you plan to continue supporting the Harpies even after Mrs Potter is no longer playing?"

"Of course, Garrett. I'll be supporting the Harpies until I see Potter or Weasley appear on another team's game robes," he said with a smile.

"Well, I guess that answers the question of how quickly you want to start expanding the family. Any chance Mrs Potter is already expecting?"

Harry laughed. "No, not yet, but if I have my way, we'll be diligently working to correct that problem tonight."

Catcalls from the fans greeted that announcement and Ginny couldn't stop the blush that stained her cheeks, although she laughed heartily with shining eyes and tried to ignore her teammate's ribbing. She flew passed the commentator's box and blew Harry a kiss just as the whistle blew, signalling the teams to line-up.

"That's my cue! Have to dash." Harry hurriedly placed the onesie back in the bag and tucked it into his pocket before running through the door. He raced up the stairs into his box and quickly took his seat.

HGHGHGHGHG

The match was thrilling, and played at the intensity that Harpy fans expected from their team. Despite the Cannons best efforts the game was an absolute slaughter. Ginny just finished scoring her thirty-fourth goal of night. One more goal and she would break the record for most goals scored in a single game, a title that she currently held already. Harry's leg was bouncing slightly as he sat anxiously, focusing all of his concentration on his wife. He knew she wanted to go out on a high and give her fans the best showing she could, however, the game was getting rough and Harry just wanted it over.

Garrett's voice broke through his brooding. "MERLIN! That's what I'm talking about! Potter and Weasley just executed twin barrel rolls over one another from opposite directions, and were so tight their braids slapped each other's cheek. At the same moment, Potter faked a hand-off to Weasley and dropped the Quaffle straight down directly into the hands of Knight, and she sends it home. From looking around the stadium, that manoeuvre has left many in the stands simply staring in awe."

Harry was now biting his nails unable to control his nervous tendencies any longer. He loved watching her fly and had a deep appreciation for her abilities as a player, but the Cannons were letting their frustration rule them as they began resorting to cheap shots. Twice, a beater bat almost took off her head, and elbows were also becoming a common occurrence. They were focusing on Ginny, doing everything in their power to shut her down.

She narrowly escaped another close call and Harry sighed in relief for the moment. "Come on Yaney, find that Snitch. It's time to end this match," Harry muttered to himself under his breath.

As if willing her to see it, the Snitch made an appearance and the seeker race was on. Yaney was slightly behind, but quickly closing the gap. As the Snitch took a hard right, Yaney turned on a dime in pursuit, while Ginny streaked to the hoops for one last goal. As the Quaffle sailed through the far right hoop signalling a new scoring record, Yaney's hand closed around the Snitch and one of the Cannons' Beaters rammed into Ginny's broom sending her into a tailspin and crashing straight into the Cannons' goal post at full speed. After the initial screams and gasps of shock from the crowd, silence rented the stadium as they watched her tumble from her broom and fall over thirty feet, where she landed in an unceremonious heap unmoving.

"Potter is not moving. This doesn't look good. Jones and Weasley have joined her and the rest of the Harpies look to be trying to block them from view…"

Blood pounded in Harry's ears blocking out all sound as he ran down the steps for all he was worth and leapt onto the pitch without breaking stride. _Please let her be okay, please let her be okay. This can't be happening, not now, not ever. Ginny…Ginny…Ginny…_her name a talisman in his mind that he clung to, as his adrenaline pushed him harder.

Suddenly he was in front of Angie, but she was trying to hold him back, "Easy, Harry, the Healers are looking at her."

"Ginny! Ginny! Oh, baby, be okay! You have to be okay!" he cried out as he deflected Angie's attempts to hold him and collapsed on his knees at his wife's side. Her face was ghostly white and blood was coming profusely from a head wound. Two of her limbs were sticking out at odd angles and she was covered in bruises and multiple cuts. Harry's sole focus however laid on her face and chest as he watched her unconscious form breathe, re-assuring himself that she was alive with each shallow breath.

"Mr Potter…Mr Potter…MR POTTER!" Harry started as the Healer gained his attention and tried to focus on what the woman was telling him. "Mr Potter, we need to send your wife to St. Mungo's immediately. Do you want to take the Portkey with us or meet us there?"

"I'm coming," Harry stated firmly in a tone that brooked no room for argument.

The Healer's eyes narrowed for a moment. "Understand, Mr Potter, she is in critical condition and when we arrive there you will have to stay out of the way."

Harry nodded his head jerkily. "I understand," he said as he carefully held his wife's hand and bent down to kiss it softly.

The Healer placed a Portkey on Ginny's stretcher and they both gripped a rail firmly. "Ready?" she asked.

At Harry's nod she spoke, "Activate."

HGHGHGHGHG

A thick fog filled her mind and cast Ginny into a dizzying haze. The fog became a little thinner as she began pushing her way through. Muffled sounds reached her ears and intense pain was making its presence known all over her body. Finally penetrating the fog completely, Ginny slowly blinked open her eyes only to groan and shut them immediately against the bright lights that greeted them. She felt a squeezing pressure on her hand and a distorted voice that sounded vaguely like her husband.

Turning her head slowly she cracked her eyes open slightly and discovered his blurry form. She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but nothing would come out. Closing her mouth again, Ginny tried to gather some saliva and swallow it back. This time her voice cracked, but she was able to make a few sounds, "Harr…y at hap'd." She continued to fight against the remaining haze in her mind and it slowly receded allowing her hearing to return.

Harry let out a sigh at the sound of Ginny's voice. A few tears he had been holding back finally escaped down his cheeks and he brought his left hand up to gently stroke a few strands of hair from her face. "Ginny… luv, can you hear me?"

Ginny nodded slightly, but a frown crossed her face and she looked horribly confused.

"It's okay Ginny. You're at St. Mungo's. You had a nasty fall." Harry reached out and picked up a cup of water from her side table and offered it to her parched lips. "Here, luv. Small sips now."

Ginny took a few smalls sips and choked briefly before quickly recovering. Harry set the cup back down and continued to stroke her hand with his thumb. "What do you remember, luv?"

Ginny scrunched up her face as she tried to determine the last thing she remembered. Yaney was racing for the Snitch and she going to try for one last goal…she managed to fake out Oliver and sent the Quaffle through the right hoop…she was starting to turn back towards her team and then she was suddenly spinning out of control and…and…then nothing. "I remember my last goal and hearing Yaney catch the Snitch and suddenly spinning out of control, but that's all. What happened?"

Harry swallowed thickly. "Oh Gin. After your goal, Keith Bodrick rammed into the back of you're broom as you started to turn and it send you into a full speed tailspin. You smashed into the goal post and then went careening to the ground. You were so still…I don't think I've ever been so scared in my entire life."

"How long have I been unconsciousness?" she asked quietly.

"Four days. You hit your head really hard when you fell. Ended up cracking your skull and fell into a coma. The Healers were able to reset both legs and your left arm and right ankle, which were broken in the crash. You also broke four ribs and one punctured your lung so they also had to be fixed and your lung re-inflated. I'm not sure about any other internal injuries. The Healers have been running tests though, so we should know more soon."

Ginny carefully began checking out parts of her body as Harry spoke. She was unbelievably sore, but she didn't look all that bad considering the extent of the injuries she had sustained.

"I've been rubbing bruise paste on you constantly. It has helped in most places, but your stomach is still a deep angry purple from where you collided with the goal post full on."

Ginny pulled the sheets away and shifted her hospital gown up. She gasped as she took in the extent of the damage. She lightly touched her stomach, but pulled back immediately from the pain. Before she could respond, a Healer entered her room.

"Mrs Potter, I'm certainly glad to see you awake. I'm Healer Vicks, how are you feeling?"

"Sore. I'm in quite a bit of pain, Healer Vicks."

"That's completely understandable considering the amount of damage you inflicted. No worries though, I have some potions for you that should clear up some of it completely and minimize the rest." As he spoke, he began handing her a variety of different potions to swallow. "There, while those are taking effect, I'm going to run a couple diagnostic scans and then give you the results for the tests we ran."

Ginny nodded her head and lay back while Healer Vicks waved his wand above her body. Harry had moved and came to stand at her right side near her head. He softly stroked her hair and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I love you, Gin…so much."

Ginny smiled and grabbed his hand. She brought it to her lips and kissed it lovingly before nuzzling it with her cheek and staring into his sparkling emerald eyes. "I love you too, Harry…more than anything. I'm sorry I scared you."

"Well, Mrs Potter, everything looks really good for the most part," Healer Vicks interrupted.

Harry's attention turned to the Healer. "What do you mean for the most part?"

"Mr Potter, your wife is going to be okay. She is healing really well and should be able to leave tomorrow, provided she continues to take the potions I prescribe and you are able to help take care of her."

"Of course, sir. I won't be leaving her side until she's fully healed."

"Excellent. There is however, one complication," the Healer stated.

Harry's brow furrowed, but it was Ginny that quietly spoke. "What complication, Healer Vicks?"

"Mrs Potter, one of the injuries you sustained is permanent and irreversible." At those words Harry and Ginny stilled. Gripping each other's hand, they held on for support and waited for the Healer to continue. "Both of your fallopian tubes were crushed and one off your ovaries was damaged beyond repair."

Ginny's grip on Harry's hand tightened considerably and he looked down to see tears streaming down her face. "Healer Vicks, what does that mean?" he questioned softly around the lump that had formed in his throat.

"It means, Mr Potter…that I'm sorry to have to tell you, but with those injuries it would be impossible for your wife to conceive a child."

Harry's knees went weak as he felt a rush of air leave his lungs. He stood there in stunned silence trying to process what he had just heard and find a way to refute it at the same time. It was only Ginny's shaking shoulders and gut wrenching sobs that pulled him from his thoughts and sent his arms wrapping around her trembling body. Neither heard the Healer leave, too consumed in the endless grief that was threatening to overwhelm them.

Ginny's tears soaked his shirt as she burrowed herself in his arms for all she was worth. Harry for his part was just numb. He held Ginny tightly and rubbed her back, but he wasn't aware of anything else at the moment.

"I'm so sorry, Harry! I'm so sorry. This is all my fault…my fault, I'm so sorry!" Ginny wailed as she wept. She was becoming hysterical and her panicked rasping breaths finally penetrated his mind, bringing her current state to his focus.

"Shhhhh, Gin. Breathe, luv, just breathe. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault." Harry quietly spoke to her, trying to offer as much comfort as he could in the state he was in, but she was starting to hyperventilate. "Breathe Ginny! That's it, deep breaths."

Through their devastation, they continued to hold one another. Ginny's sniffles died off as exhaustion overtook her and her hands slackened their hold on Harry's shirt. He continued to rub his wife's back and kiss the top of her head until sleep claimed her fully. He then laid her back down on the bed and tucked the blankets up around her. He softly stroked her cheek and bent to press a gentle kiss to her forehead, before straightening up and taking the seat by her bed.

Harry looked over at his wife's still form then turned his attention towards a blank space of wall. He stared aimlessly for quite some time before the feelings he had been suppressing since he had heard the news began to overwhelm him. He rose from his chair and swiftly walked towards the loo, closing the door in its wake. Once safely behind the closed door, Harry allowed his grief to surface and let loose in wild abandon.

He collapsed to his knees and clenched his eyes shut as his howls bounced off the walls. He wailed as the feelings of anger and pain ripped through his body. Life wasn't fair! His deepest desire, for as long as he could remember, was to have a family of his own. After everything they had done, after everything they had been through, why this? Why take this from them? Was this Fate's idea of some kind of sick joke? Pictures of the children he and Ginny had been planning to have, flashed through his mind one after another, and the reality of their situation slammed into his stomach with the force of a Bludger.

Harry shifted his position, and a bag in his pocket crinkled at the movement. Harry removed the bag and pulled out the baby outfit he had lovingly purchased only days ago. Silent tears streamed down his hot cheeks and he whimpered softly as he held the onesie and lovingly traced his name. So many dreams dashed.

When Harry eventually finished, he was back in control. He put the outfit away and washed his warm face with cool water. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, Harry took a few deep breaths and left to return to his wife's side, determined to stay strong for her.

HGHGHGHGHG

Something had broken through Ginny's fragile sleep and she sat up trying to determine what it was. Moments later the source became clear as she sat there in the dark listening to her husband grieve behind the closed door of the loo. What had she done? Quidditch wasn't worth this! Harry was suffering; they both were because she had been selfish. She didn't deserve him. The one thing he wanted was a family and she could no longer give him that. She had failed.

So lost in her own thoughts, she had not even realized that Harry had returned to her side until she felt his thumb tenderly wipe the tears from her face.

"Ginny," he spoke quietly, "it will be alright."

Ginny cried harder. "No it won't! I ruined everything Harry! I ruined the life we wanted!"

"No, Gin!" he stated loudly as he held her shoulders.

"Yes, Harry!" She took a deep breath and decided to carry on before she lost her nerve. "Harry you want children. You are the last of the Potter line and need an heir. I love you more than anything, but I can't give you that anymore." Ginny broke off to take in a shuddering breath. "Maybe you should find some other witch to love and that can give you everything you want and deserve."

Harry stood there in shocked silence. Disbelief coloured his features and a hint of anger crept into his voice. "Ginny! Do you honestly think I would ever leave you?" he asked through gritted teeth. "I love you…you! You are the woman I married, and you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"But…"

"No buts, Ginny," he said forcefully, staring into her beautiful, warm eyes. I love you. Yes, I wanted children, we both did. Yes, that doesn't seem to be an option at the moment, but I'm not giving you up, Gin. Not for anything in this world including an heir."

"I just want you to be happy, Harry. I don't want you to look back and regret anything because you were too noble to leave your wife."

"Ginny, you make me happy. I don't want to live my life without you. You mean everything to me. All I need is you to be happy. As for children, Fate seems to have other plans for us. We can figure it out together, luv."

"I should have backed off a bit once it started getting so rough. I've had an amazing career and didn't have anything to prove. Breaking the league scoring record in my last career game wasn't worth it. I should have been more careful. I should have…"

Harry pressed his finger to her lips and waited as she trailed off. "If you had, then you wouldn't be you, Gin." Harry cupped her face in both his hands and continued. "You fight with everything you have and play with an intensity that is unmatched. That is a part of who you are. Deny that and you wouldn't be true to yourself. I love you, Gin. All of you, and I wouldn't change a single thing about you. This isn't your fault, luv."

Ginny collapsed into his arms and cried, while Harry wrapped his arms around her protectively and nuzzled her head.

"Gin, there's other options we could consider, you know?"

Ginny's brow creased, "What do you mean?"

"Just that I'm not ready to give up yet. We can always go see a specialist or even look into Muggle medicine for options. Then there are also adoptions to consider."

Ginny stared into his eyes and a smile crossed her face. "I hadn't considered Muggle medicine. I think I'd be open to looking into it, but Harry, is an adoption something you'd really be okay with?"

Harry smiled and gently kissed her lips. "Yes, luv. I would be more than okay with adopting, as long as it's something you want to."

Ginny gave a little squeal and kissed him firmly. "I love you, Harry. Always will."

HGHGHGHGHG

Later that evening with Harry asleep by her side, Ginny pondered everything they had gone through that day. Harry had been so strong and supportive. He was her rock, and she had never loved him more than she did right now. He was right, the plans for their future weren't perfect, and she would always mourn the lost opportunity to experience pregnancy and birthing her children, but she still had Harry. Fate could continue to throw challenges at them, but as long as they were together, they would make it through and be happy. He was her home, and in his arms is where she belonged.


End file.
